New love in death city?
by Angelic Cyborg
Summary: Maka Albarn. Meets a cold bitter girl and changes her into a heartwarming friend. They both find love on their journey across middleschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's a new story that is SOUL EATER RELATED as you can see I was so bored and started thinking about a dream I had and I'm like 'hey. Why not make a fan fic! And continue On!' Cuz my dream was just about new girl new school is cold and yeh you get the idea so yeh enjoy. **

(DWMA's classroom)

"Hell-. Uh. What are you guys doing?" Maka asked as she saw Soul making Kid's hair like his.  
"Huh? Oh hey Maka. I'm just doing something to make Kid's hair more cooler."  
Kid's face had 'IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!' written all over it.  
"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! -Fixes his hair franticly- There we go. Better. I like things just the way they are," Kid said as he was trying to make it perfectly symmetrical.  
Just then the clumsy sadist guy that looooves to dissect, and also looks like he's been having accidents by cutting himself then sewed himself back together. Yep. It's Professor Stein. As usual he was on his chair rolling in and yeh you know the rest. He cleared his throat and said, "Today we will have 3 new students. 1 weapon, 1 Meister and 1 'angel' as people call her. Can you guys come in now?"

Three people walked in. The first on was a tall serious type of boy that looked like Liz's age. He had scruffy dirty blonde hair, ripped jeans, a baggy t-shirt and big bulky shoes (like combat boots). The next boy was a short cheerful type that looked like Patti's age. He had light brown hair, black jeans, a white singlet under the leather jacket he was wearing and white converse. Then there was the 'angel' that people called. She had a light pink dress, boots that looked like it came from a robot's leg, strawberry white (idk if there is such colour) hair that were past her shoulders and strangely a robot arm. (She looks like my profile picture by the way)  
"Introduce yourself and tell us about yourself," Stein instructed as he was rocking back and forth on his chair.  
"Yo. John Peterson, mum was a weapon dad was a Meister. I followed my dad so I'm now a Meister," the tall boy said with a deep gruff voice.  
"Hey! I'm Ben Robinson. Nice to meet ya. Both my mum and dad were weapons and didn't have a Meister. So I'm also a weapon. But. I'm John's weapon," the small boy grinned.  
"Tenshi Yamato. Mum was a Malaysian dad was a Chinese. I don't know how I ended up with a Japanese name. Both died in a fire and lost my arm in that fire when I was 6, I have a robotic arm as a weapon as well as my curse, the Kishin curse," the girl said blankly.  
"What's the Kishin curse?" Stein asked.  
"It's when someone gets bitten by the Kishin. After a few days that person can eat souls and in a couple of months time they will be controlled by the Kishin himself and show their inner self."  
"Wow. That's. Intense. Apart from that what are your ages."  
"17."  
"15."  
"14."  
"Ok then, John next to Liz, Ben next to Patti and Tenshi next to Kid."  
They sat down in their assigned seat and through the lesson Kid couldn't help but notice that she was like him. Asymmetric.

(At lunch)

"Tenshi-san. Tenshi-san," Patti repeated over and over again to get Tenshi's attention and sure enough she did.  
"What. What?! WHAT!"  
"Wanna have lunch with us?"  
Tenshi looked over where Soul, Maka and the rest of them were and looked back at Patti, "No."  
"Aww but whyyyyy."  
"Because I don't want to."  
Patti pouted at Tenshi's reply and literally dragged her to the group.  
"Guys look. Tenshi decided to join us," Patti said happily  
"No you dragged me here. Now I will drag myself back," Tenshi denied coldly.  
"Acting like that isn't cool Tenshi," Soul said.  
"I'm not trying to act cool," Tenshi said as she walked somewhere else.  
"I was hoping she would be friends with us like Crona," Patti said with a pout  
"It's ok I think she needs some time adjusting here," Kid said reassuringly. Maka and everyone else nodded.

(After school)

Tenshi's POV

Ugh I have to live with not one but 2 annoying idiots. One of them Patti 2 Ben. I mean Liz and John are fine but seriously?! Those two?! Ugh I hate my life.

**Yahoo! Sorry if my OC is cold and bitter but she gets nicer. **

**Soul: Make your hair cooler and less dorky **

**Kid: NO! NEVA! -runs away-**

**Angelic: it cant be helped. He does have OCD **

**Soul: Whats dat**

**Angelic: He's obsessed with things being perfect**

**Liz and Patti: You said it**

**Maka: yep**

**Black Star: If I give him my auto graph he'll surely be better**

**Tsubaki: Uh I don't think so. **

**Ben: This is a cool school**

**john: I guess**

**Tenshi: hardly**

**any way please review and I'll see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAHOO! IT'S 2014! WOOP WOOP! And to celebrate I made a long chapter and another chapter! WOOP WOOP! HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA! **

(At Kid's Mansion)

"And here is the dining room," Kid said as he opened the door. He was showing John, Ben and Tenshi around the mansion.  
"IT'S SO BIIIIIG!" Ben shouted.  
"You got that right," John agreed  
"You don't have to shout idiot," Tenshi coldly spoke  
"Awww. John! Tenshi's being meeeeeean!"  
"Tch," Tenshi huffed

Kid showed the trio to their room. Ben and John were sharing a room that was Big. Had a big bathroom. Two double beds with white bed sheets. John and Ben went inside to unpack and while they were unpacking, Kid showed Tenshi to her room, it was similar to the boy's room but it had one queen sized bed. "Dinner will be served in a couple of hours. We'll be in our pyjamas as usual and there is time to spare so just chill," Kid instructed as Tenshi was putting her bags down and nodded. When Kid left the room Tenshi went to the bathroom to put her toiletries and took her contacts off (that were pink and made her see well, she had normal contacts but wanted to hide the fact she's turning into her true self) revealing her red eyes that couldn't see very well. She took a shower (her robot arm is water proof cuz why not. It'll be ewwww if she took it off) when she finished she wrapped a towel around her slender body and noticed that her concealer had washed off revealing a scar on her right cheek, the mark of an angel (Two wings) on her arm and the Kishin's bite mark on her neck. Well it WAS a bite mark now it was just a mark of Kishin's eyes. (ya know the 3 eyes that he has on his face) She sighed and put more on. So she took a white singlet that had the word "Angel" in black with a pink heart around it. She put some white baggy pants on that had black and pink stripes on the sides and lastly she put on her glasses. They looked nerdy but on her they made her cute.

A couple of days later.

( Maka and soul)

"Ne Soul. Do you think we should visit Kid and see how he is handling the new students," Maka asked Soul.  
"That's funny cuz there's a letter from Kid saying:  
Dear Soul and Maka,  
Come to my mansion and have dinner with the new students. Wear your pyjamas as well. Black Star, Crona and Tsubaki are coming too.

Sincerely  
Death the Kid  
Ps: Please make your hair more symmetrical Soul.

"I guess we'll go and I am NOT making my hair symmetrical. It's not cool."  
Maka laughed and Soul just grinned his usual grin. When Soul was in his room getting changed Maka was changing too.

(Back to Death mansion)

"Welcome Soul, Maka. Lets go to the dining everyone's waiting well. All except Tenshi," Kid welcomed Maka and Soul as he was leading them to the dining room.  
"Why is she so mean? We didn't do anything to her," Soul complained, "If she keeps acting like that it's not cool."  
"She's just getting used to here I'm sure of it," Maka explained.  
"Unfortunately I have to agree with Soul. We just met her. Whats the big deal? Usually someone would be. Well. Happy to meet a group of people like us," Kid joined their conversation," Well here we are."  
"It's cool."  
"It's big."  
Soul and Maka looked over to see Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Ben and John there in their pyjamas.  
"Good ta have ya here!" Ben grinned.  
"Yeh. We were waiting for you," John said with his serious face.  
"See Ben and John don't have a problem with us," Soul whispered.  
"Who cares. Everyone is different," Kid said, "Tenshi! Dinner's ready!"  
Tenshi came down and boy was everyone shocked. She was wearing her usual singlet that had the word 'Angel' on it with her baggy pants but that's not all. She had a scar on her cheek and the Kishin sign on her neck. But none of them realised the angel marking  
"Your not my mum you can just come up to my room and say 'come down for dinner' and didn't your parents tell you its rude to stare?" Tenshi scolded everyone stopped staring and sat down in their chair. "Tenshi. What happened to your cheek? Why is there a Kishin sign on your neck?" Kid asked. He never recognised the markings on her before.  
"It's not always good to ask many questions," Tenshi replied as she sat down. When Tenshi sat down Kid couldn't help but notice the angel mark on her arm. He had never seen the mark on her arm either. He decided to keep quiet until they all had food. When they all had their plate full of food and were eating Kid was about to ask her until..."Hello hello," Lord Death randomly popped out.  
"Father. What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the academy?"  
"It's New Year's Eve. I wanted to come back and spend time with my son."  
"Oh whoopee another crazy person. We already got one attached to my leg," Tenshi sarcastically said.  
"Who's attached to your leg?" Maka asked  
"Take a wild guess. Some one who is one of the last death scythes."  
Maka looked under the table and who did she find. He annoying father.  
"Mou! Tenshi-chan please dont say bad stuff about me!" Spirit pouted  
"Papa," Maka growled with a dark aura around her," MAKA CHOP!"  
"Ugh finally. That was so uncomfortable," Tenshi frowned.  
"If you keep that frown on your face you will get older faster," Lord Death complained as he booped her nose.  
"If you do that again I will send your soul all the way to China," Tenshi growled.  
"Over my dead body," Kid said as he stepped in front of his father.  
"You must have was in your ears I said 'IF he does it again'."  
"What is your problem we are trying to be nice and get along with you but all you do is push us away!" Soul complained.  
"YEH! I was going to give you my autograph as well!" Black Star stood.  
"Oh shut up. I am not your fan."  
"Might I ask why do you have the angel mark?" Kid asked changing the subject, "the angels are our worst enemy. So why are you here?"  
"No. I will not answer that," Tenshi denied.  
"I'm guessing that's why your parents died. They had that snobbish attitude and probably someone set the house on fire," Black Star complained. (OMG Black Star used big words!)  
"Shut up! My parents were never like that!" Tenshi yelled and went some where.  
"Black Star! You BAKA!" Tsubaki yelled  
"What? I was speaking the truth."  
"Yeh but you didn't have to put it that way!" Maka scolded.  
"Not cool."  
Lord Death sighed and stepped up.  
"I will tell you why Tenshi-chan is here."  
"Eh?"

**BOOM BOOM SHAKE SHAKE NOW DROP! HAHAHA I feel really happy that its a new year and I feel so glad. **

**everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 3: HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN! XD

**Hey 3rd chapter. Happy new year**

"What do you mean father?"  
"I will tell you why she is acting like this and why an angel is here."  
Everyone kept quiet.  
"Tenshi-chan is here because the angels wanted to join forces with us but they only have 3 members left. One of them is Tenshi-chan. To be honest. Her parents were not like that. She wasn't like that."  
"Wait so you knew her parents and Tenshi before?" Soul asked.  
"Yes. But when the fire happened and she lost her arm, her parents and she got bitten by not the Kishin himself but a creature that had Kishin blood. It was one of Kishin's bat. (Lets pretend Kishin has bats). But the curse wasn't the one that triggered the spark in her. It was her parents dying. She decided not to be a happy go-lucky child anymore but a bitter cold child."  
"Where are the other 2 angels?" Kid asked his father.  
"Right here!" Ben grinned as he pointed to John and himself. They both showed their marks.  
"So that's why she was acting sad," Crona said (I forgot about Crona. Gomene.)  
Everyone felt guilty but Black Star was feeling more guilt. He said those awful things to her.  
"You feel guilty now Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.  
"Yeh."  
The they heard a piano playing. It was coming from the music room.

(To Tenshi when lord death was telling everyone about her.)

'There must be a music room, I remember Kid saying there was' Tenshi thought to her self. After a while she found it. She saw a grand piano in the middle. She sighed. "Ok here goes." She started playing a song her mother taught her when her grandmother died.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

(This is the 'Frozen' version. Here is the link. watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmoSFlvxnbgk)

When she finished she started smiling remembering her mother and father.  
"Looks like you finally smiled," a voice said  
She turned to see everyone standing at the door.  
"We only knew each other for a clue of days."  
"Yeh but improvement," Liz said.  
She smiled a bit when Liz said that.  
"C'mon! Bigger! Smile bigger! Like this!" Patti grinned and Tenshi laughed. It was some what. Cute.  
"That's better," Lord Death gave her the thumbs up.  
"Did you always sing that song?" Crona asked, "It's beautiful."  
"No. Because I never thought about doing that. But most importantly thank you Black Star," Tenshi smiled.  
"Uh why?"  
"You helped me remember something. It's to forget about the past and move on."  
"Nah it's ok. I didn't know my mean talk would actually help someone."  
"Well it helped me," she smiled sweetly, "Now. Is there still food? I'm HUNGRY! T^T"  
Everyone laughed and when they went back down to eat it was 20 secs until midnight.  
"Lets count down!" Tenshi grinned and it was now 15 secs till midnight.  
"Yeh!" 10 secs till mid night.  
"10"-Black Star and Tsubaki  
"9"-Crona and Ragnarok  
"8"-Spirit and Lord death  
"7"-Maka and Soul  
"6"- Patti and Liz  
"5"-Ben and John  
"4"-Death and Tenshi  
"3"-Everyone  
"2"-Everyone  
"1"-Everyone  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted.  
"Happy New Years minna," Tenshi said.  
"Happy New Years Tenshi."

**Yahoooo! I feel good du du du du du du dun **


End file.
